


[VID] My life would suck without you

by tailoredshirt



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Arguing, Banter, Fanvid, Fanvids, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailoredshirt/pseuds/tailoredshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'Cause we belong together now<br/>Forever united here somehow<br/>You got a piece of me<br/>And honestly<br/>My life would suck without you</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] My life would suck without you

**Title:** My life would suck without you  
 **Music:** "My Life Would Suck Without You" by Kelly Clarkson  
 **Pairing:** Steve/Danny  
 **Spoilers:** Clips from 1x23 and previous

_'Cause we belong together now_  
Forever united here somehow  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you 

**Notes:** This is the second video I ever made. It was originally posted to livejournal in May of 2011.

Many thanks to futureperfect for looking at an early snippet and offering critique. All imperfections are mine.

[My life would suck without you](http://vimeo.com/24149030) from [tailoredshirt](http://vimeo.com/user6241651) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

**Password:** pineapple  
 **[Download link](http://www.mediafire.com/?ydd2n2qwogsw5y3)** (HD - 1280x720, MP4, ~88MB)


End file.
